


Quickie

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You're feeling a bit possessive.





	Quickie

You rolled your eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that night. A curvy brunette in a sexy cop outfit and black stilettos had walked up to the table and placed herself between Sam and Dean – ass jiggling in Dean’s face and breasts heaved in Sam’s. The boys were smiling politely at her, letting her do her job and tucking a few bills into her skimpy outfit.

You picked up a shot from the table and threw it back, grimacing at the taste. Your eyes roamed the club, hoping you would be able to spot the vetala from afar, instead of continuing to let the strippers hang all over the boys.

You noticed that the brunette had walked away and was quickly being replaced by a blonde with the most enormous fake breasts you had ever seen, and you’d had enough. Throwing back one more shot for good measure, you grabbed Sam’s hand and hauled him out of his seat.

“This one’s yours, Dean,” you growled at him, pulling a bewildered Sam behind you and to the private booths in the back of the club. Finding an empty one, you pushed Sam onto the loveseat and closed the curtains behind you.

Before turning back to Sam, you took a deep breath. You didn’t usually feel so possessive, but this case had gotten under your skin. Turning to Sam, you saw him smirking sexily at you. You climbed onto his lap, unbuttoning his pants in between your bodies.

“Sex at a strip club? I never took you for that kind of person, Y/N,” Sam teased, hands moving to squeeze the globes of your ass.

“So fucking tired of watching those skanks all over you, Sammy,” you hissed, as you pulled his hard cock from his jeans and began to stroke it. “Gotta remind you who you’ve already got.”

Sam bit his lip before replying, “I could never forget, kitten.” With that, he strongly flipped the two of you over, your back hitting the cushions of the loveseat. He quickly stripped you of your jeans and underwear, leaving them hanging off of one leg as he brought his mouth to your pussy.

Sam lapped at you, taking note of how wet you already were. Your fingers moved to pull his hair, knowing how much he liked the pain. After mere moments, Sam moved his way up your body, not bothering to even push his jeans down any further. You lined his cock up at your entrance and he slammed into you, swallowing your moan with his mouth. 

Sam gave you no time to adjust – both of you knew that you had to be quick or you could get caught and kicked out of the club. He slammed into you, one hand on your hip and the other covering your mouth to muffle the sounds he elicited. 

The two of you kept your eyes locked on each other, having an entire silent dialogue as you fucked.

_Feels so good – You’re mine – Right there – So tight – Mine! – So close – Love you_

In no time, your walls were pulsing around Sam’s cock, milking him of his own orgasm that filled you. You stilled, Sam removing his hand from your mouth and replacing it with his, tongues dancing together.

Quickly and quietly, you redressed, feeling the come leaking from your pussy onto your underwear. Not comfortable at all, but definitely a good enough reminder for the rest of this stake-out that Sam was _yours_ to take home tonight, not these strip club skanks.

The two of you made your way back to Dean’s table, happy to hear his report that he ID’d the vetala while you were gone and ignoring his teasing about your mussed hair.


End file.
